


For You

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Zarkon, Blood, Choking, Crying, Cunnilingus, Deep throat, Doggy Style, Forced Voyeurism, M/M, Omega!G.S, Oral, blowjob, non-con, non-con asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: He was given only one choice and he did it to save him





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not in anyway support non-con in real life this is purely for fictional angst and because my dark muse refused to leave me alone.
> 
> I originally had a darker ending for this but decided against it.
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

When he’d been called down to the Emperor’s throne room he knew it wasn’t going to be good. The servant looked around the corridors, biting his lip as he spots the doors. 

Honestly….he didn’t know what to think..but oh stars was he worried. Worried about his husband, worried for his own people, worried that he may never see Blaytz again…..

No. He can’t think like that….he has to try and have hope that maybe their emperor will snap out of this craze of his…that there’s still a chance for peace….

Surely there must be, you don’t turn your back on friendships like the ones he shared with the others….with the paladins…..with his Blaytz…

The guards stood aside as the doors opened.

He swallowed thickly before he slowly approached them, trembling slightly as he enters and trying not to panic at all the reasons the emperor would request him there specifically.

_What could he possibly want with me….?_  

“Aaaah look who we have here to see you Blaytz….”

He felt all the blood draining from his face when he the scent of blood reaches him before his eyes look to the source…

His breathing sharpen and eyes widened when he saw him—the Blue Paladin—bleeding out from where his leg used to be connected to his knee. The nalquodian was leaning on his blade that he’d stabbed into the floor.

He looked over….and his eyes widened “G-G.S…..!”

G.S. started forwards, the need to go over to him, to comfort and try and stop the bleeding overrunning his logic if just for a moment before Zarkon cleared his throat. He froze and looked at the emperor and swallowed thickly trembling,

“L-Lord Zarkon….What is…what’s….why is he….!?”

Zarkon looked at G.S. before his eyes go to Blaytz with that ominous violet glow. Blaytz stiffened and he grits hismteeth before he attempts to stand…and ended up collapsing again.

“Don’t…”

“I suppose you are wondering why you are here Servant….” Zarkon stood up.

He stiffened when he heard the Emperor move up behind him and bristled when those hands slowly grip his shoulders. The amount of power radiating off him scent a very unpleasant creeping feeling along his skin as his ears lowered but he dared not to make mention of it. 

The slightest insult be it unintentional might bring their end.

“I thought I’d give you a chance to….” a sharp finger traces under his jaw, “save the Blue Paladin. I mean…..” he tilted G.S.’s chin up to look down at him, “…your husband correct?”

Every inch of his body goes stiff and cold like he’d been dunked in the icy waters of Nalquod’s arctic region. 

_He knows. Oh stars he knows. He knows about us_ ….

“Zarkon don’t you touch him….!”

“Silence,” 

A sentry walked up behind Blaytz holding a blaster and striking him down with the butt of it, sending him to fall flat on his front.

G.S. started to move forwards but that sharp claw digging under his chin makes him pause and look back at the Emperor with wide frightened eyes. The sentry then held a gun to Blaytz’s head warningly, holding him up by the antennae on his forehead.

“Wouldn’t you like to save him? Hmmmm?” 

The servant felt himself seize up when he heard the familiar hum of a blaster starting up. 

“Y…yes…Lord Zarkon…”

The feral grin he gives him makes him want to recoil and hide….like a wild apex predator that knows his prey is cornered and unable to get out. 

Zarkon leaned down over him “Then you will please me, Servant…yes you will please me and if you do well I’ll let you both leave without a second glance….”

He stiffened and shook when that large hand sneaks between his thighs and gropes over him, his eyes widening. Then the other hand closes over his neck warningly.

“Is that understood?”

He whimpered and trembled as there’s a soft ripping sound and he feels cool air on his dry slit.

“I said….” he lightly, threateningly drags his claws over the folds I’m warming “ _Is that understood?_ ”

”G.S…no….no no don’t do it I’m….I’m not worth It please….!!!” Blaytz growls as his antennae are yanked on again, gritting his teeth when the heat of the gun presses harder against the back of his head, ““Please….!!!”

He looked at Blaytz a moment before biting his bottom lip.

_I…can’t….I can’t let him die like this…..  
_

“Y…yes…..Lord Zarkon….”

He shook as he was pushed down his knees and the Emperor moved around, looking down at him as he holds his head.

“Excellent.”

…………………..

He choked as the cock stretches his throat as it fucks into his mouth unforgiving and deep as his ears lowered. He whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to breathe through his nose.

From the corner of his eyes he could sees the blurred outline of Blaytz, still pinned to the ground with the gun pressed to the back of his head. He was struggling and thrashing, with growls and curses in his native tongue…

“You…you sick….you sick sick fucker….!”

G.S. jerked when Zarkon shoved his head down further, feeling his claws digging into his skin slightly and feeling warm blood dribble. He choked and clawed at the floor trying to pull back for air but unable to.

“Hmmm….I like how his face darkens when he’s barely able to breathe….”

He gasped as the cock pulls out, coughing as tears stream from his face as he gasps and pants gulping in air as saliva and precum kept his mouth and tongue connected to the length.

He coughed and looked up “Please….”

He whimpered when the hand on his head pulled him up with his lips chapped and slightly split and dribbling with little trickles of blood. He sobbed and trembled a moment wanting to just curl up and away from the other…

He cried out when he’s thrown on to the steps with his ass in the air and his slit on display, dry and with his thighs trembling as those claws grip his hips. G.S. whimpers as his hips are raised up as the Emperor knelt behind him.

Blaytz closed his eyes and looked away, gritting his teeth. If he wasn’t injured….

_Zar….why….why are you doing this? Why are you hurting the love of my life? Why….!?_

“You….stoppit….stop please….he’s not….he’s innocent Zarkon….please stop don’t hurt him…..!”

Zarkon seemed to stop a moment…stop and think…

Then he clawed into G.S.’s hips and pulled them up licking his lips. The omega screamed as gashes form, and fresh blood dribbles out. He shakes and whimpers at the burning pain before feeling the emperor’s mouth on his slit.

“No…no…no….!” He clawed at the floor as tears slide down his face, “Noooooo…..”

His slit gives a small involuntary twitch and slowly starts to grow warm. He shakes and closes his eyes tight before a hand on his head forces him to look back at the blue Paladin.

Blaytz grits his teeth and his struggles start anew. 

_Fuck….FUCK….!  
_

_“I’ll kill you….”_ he hissed, baring his fangs, “I’ll kill you I’ll kill you, I will KILL YOU ZARKON!”

G.S. whimpered and shook as he felt shame course through him…before the mouth on his slit pulls away and Zarkon suddenly stands up and grips his hips. The emperor looked over at Blaytz quietly, eyes glowing as he slowly places his hands on the servant’s throat.

Blaytz tensed up shaking “Zarkon—!”

“I said before….” he thrusts hard into G.S., giving his slit no room to adjust and then squeezing his throat as hard as he could, “I like the different color his face makes.”

A choked noise escaped the slim Galra, eyes widening as tears stream down his face. He helplessly claws at the floor as he struggles to get air as blood drips from his raw, chapped lips….

“Zarkon…Zarkon….! Zarkon no…!” Blaytz struggled, trying to move somehow “No no no…! You’re killing him….!”

G.S. chokes and his eyes widen, jaw opening and closing as he struggles helplessly for breath. His face starts to slowly darken, bloodshot eyes rolling back as he claws at the floor.

“ZARKON! ZARKON STOP PLEASE YOURE KILLING HIM YOURE KILLING HIM YOU BASTARD! STOOOOP!”

There’s a harsh smacking sound of a gun hitting Blaytz. G.S. started to jerk and shake. He could feel his vision starting to become spotty as his lungs screamed for air….!

The hands release his throat as the thrusts slam into him, a mix of blood and the emperor’s ore cum dribbling from the abused slit. G.S. slumped, coughing and gasping for air. Bruises and little claw gashes covered his neck as his vision slowly came back.

He whimpered wheezily and looked at Blaytz with big frightened eyes—

Before his mouth opened in a mortified silent scream when the Emperor stilled inside of him before leaning in slowly as his cum flooded the bloody, burning slit.

Blaytz paled and stared with wide eyes, as Zarkon slowly slides out of his husband, watching the cum and blood dribble out of him before his legs give out. He laid there breathing shakily as his mouth opens and close with tears streaming down his face.

Zarkon tucked his cock away and slowly zipped his pants up. 

“Hmmm….that was….satisfactory.”

The blue Paladin tensed, and grits his teeth angrily.

“You can go….If you find a way to,” The Emperor turned coldly towards the doors, “And don’t forget to clean your mess.”

The moment the sentry pulls the gun away and steps out, Blaytz screamed to high heavens.

“ _YOU BASTARD!!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! I SWEAR WHEN I HEAL ILL COME FOR YOUR HEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME ZARKON!? **I SWEAR ON MY SOUL I WILL END YOU EVEN IF I DIE DOING IT!!!”**_

G.S. flinched slightly and trembled, his wheezed sob snapping Blaytz from his rage a moment before the nalquodian’s wrath morphed in a mortified pain when he heard his wheezed breaths. 

The blue Paladin grunted before he shakily used his arms and good leg to shuffle over to him, eyes wide.

He only made it close enough to touch his hand.

“….Why….?” He shook as he barely grips G.S.’s fingers, “Why did you….why didn’t you…?”

_Why didn’t you fight him? Why didn’t you run? Why why why…!?  
_

He looked at him shakily.

“…..You….” he murmured wheezily as he gripped his fingers shakily “…I did it…for you….I would….do anything….to keep you alive…”

Blaytz’s heart sunk at those words as his eyes fill with tears. He looked his mate over before looking away when he came to the mess left on his hips.

_I’m so sorry….I promise I’ll make it up to you….I swear….  
_

_I’ll kill that son of a bitch…._


End file.
